A cat and a little brother…
by coolRiku
Summary: Itachi´s thoughts and how he gets threw the day when Sasuke is born..


A little one shot I thought up when I was on my way to school…well actually I am in school when I´m writing this story…but anyway. Itachi´s thoughts and how he gets threw the day when Sasuke is born, Itachi is about five years old in this story…

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

A cat and a little brother…

A five years old Itachi was staring out the window. He diden´t know the time but he knew that his parents had been gone for a long time now…

The rain was poring outside and the wind was softly blowing in the trees, some leafs was blown down and Itachi fallowed it with his eyes.

It was saturday and it was his day off from the ninja academy. He was supposed to help his mother this morning with some shopping duties but in the middle of the night his pregnant mother started to feel aches and soon the water had gone...

Itachi´s father had taken his mother to the hospital, saying something that it could take long time and that Itachi would have to be a good boy and when they would be back he would see his first sibling…

Itachi closed his eyes, he diden´t know what to do to entertain himself. He wanted to go out and train shurinken throwing but he promised his father that he wouldent leave the house until they got back.

"_What should I do?" _he thought to himself a bit confused about the situation. It´s been a half year since he was told that he would get a little brother or sister, but he never knew that it would be like this. _"When will mommy come home with my little sister?"_ he thought again. Itachi was very sure it would be a girl, he wanted a little sister ever since his parents told him. But what would he do if it was a boy? Would he be able to live with it? The questions was running threw his mind when suddenly there was a loud noise in the kitchen.

"What was that?" he asked and walked silently to the kitchen. With a kunai in his hand he looked into the kitchen but to his relief and disappointment it was no one there.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around again, but there was still nothing.

But then there was a sound again, he spin around holding on to the kunai hard, only to see a cat.

"_A cat? What is it doing in here?" _he thought when he saw the little cat before him. It was black as the night with only one little white strip over it´s left eye.

"Meow…" the cat said and sat down on the floor.

"Hello…" Itachi said to it, not really knowing what to say or do. He was not that interested in animals and dident care much about them either.

"Meow." The cat said again. Itachi watched it closely for a while, until he figured out that this cat probably quit harmless.

"Where did you come from? I haven't seen you around before…" he said and went up to the cat.

"…"

"What´s you´re name" he asked the cat. The cat sniffed on his hand and soon it was stroking on his legs cuddled and purring. Itachi watched dumbfounded at the cat, before it hit him that he could pat it back.

For an hole hour Itachi was busy with playing with the cat, until he noticed that his stomach was making strange noises, but then it got him that it was i around lunch time and he was getting rather hungry.

Itachi looked up on the refrigerator. He knew that there would be some thing left since last night he just dident know if he was allowed to take it though…

But after hearing his stomach grumble again he decided to take a walk on the wild side and get some of the leftovers anyway.

Itachi pulled open the door and saw some sushi left, he reached up and pulled the plate out and cared it to the table while the cat fallowed him closely behind. After getting the rest done he sat down and was about to eat it. That's when he noticed that the cat was staring at him with big eyes…

"Um…are you hungry?" he asked the cat, when he diden´t get an answer as usual he put down his sushi to the cat, who immediately ate it happily.

They sat there in the kitchen and shared the sushi together until they both was satisfied.

The cat was busy with liking it´s fur and Itachi was putting the dishes into the sink when it hit him that he haven´t named the cat yet!

He pulled up the cat and carried the confused cat into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"What should I call you…" he wondered as he was watching the cat play with the pillows. "Um…how about…Yuki! No, I don't like that name…there is this stupid girl in class that always fallows me around, her name reminds me off ´Yuki´…that's why I cant call you that!" Itachi said to the cat, who was looking up at him with it´s big yellow eyes. "Hmmm…I know what about…Sano! Do you like that!"

"Meow…" the cat (answered ) and went up to him purring.

"Yeah…Sano that's a great name…" he said and patted the Sano on the head.

The rest off the day went peace fully by and nothing really interesting happened…Itachi played with the cat and in the evening they both was found sleeping together in Itachi´s bed.

Mr Uchiha was quit tired when he went home that evening from the hospital. He would find Itachi tell him that every thing was okay and that he now had become a big brother to a little baby boy.

He went up stairs and walked into Itachi´s room quietly. When he saw Itachi on the bed he felt a sense of relief, not that he was worried about him, he knew that Itachi was capable to look after himself for a day. But still it was something nagging him in the back of his mind that there was some thing different…

Mr Uchiha walked up to Itachi and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down on the sleeping form of his son and wondered to himself how Itachi would grow up to be…

And how he would deal with a younger brother…

He was deep in his mind when he suddenly felt something stroking it self to his back. He turned his head around and saw a… cat…?

"Where did you come from?" he asked the purring cat

"…"

"Hmmm…haven´t seen you around here before, so…hmmm…." He said and looked closely at the cat.

"That's Sano."

Mr Uchiha looked up at his now awaked son. "Sano?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I found him in the kitchen." Itachi said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Really…So you named him to Sano…"

"Hn…Can I keep him?" Itachi asked his father. Mr Uchiha looked up at his son. Was this really the best time to get a cat at? But then again…he did want Itachi to make more friendsm and maybe this could help along the way.

"Will you take care of him and feed him?" he asked

"Hn, I will…"

"Fine then, keep him…but his you´re responsibility."

"Okay!" Itachi almost shouted out, he pulled Sano into a hug and immediately Sano started to lick his cheek.

"He likes you Itachi…"

"I like him too…where is mom?" Itachi asked

"Itachi." His father said and took a deep breath. "You have become a big brother now…" he said and smiled a weak and tired smile.

"A sister!" Itachi hopefully asked

"Umm…no, it was a boy…a brother…a little brother…"

"Oh…" Itachi said and looked down

"Disappointed?" his father asked

"Nha…not really…" Itachi lied.

"Good. Tomorrow we will go to the hospital and meet you´re mother and you´re new baby brother." Mr Uchiha said and walked out off the room "Good night son." He said and turned the lights off. Thinking about how smart it really was to let Itachi keep that cat.

Itachi went back to sleep and held Sano tight to his chest. "A brother…Hn…whatever…good night Sano…" Itachi said and soon was fast asleep again…

"Pppprrrrrrrrrrr…prrrrrrrrrr…." Sano purred…(good to know, huh?)

The fallowing day Itachi and his father where on their way to the hospital. Now and then people stopped by to congratulate Mr and Mrs Uchiha to his new born child and of course to Itachi too. Even though he did not appreciate it at all…

At the hospital Itachi and his father was walking down the hall when his father suddenly stopped causing Itachi to bump into his fathers legs.

"Well in here is you´re mother." He said and pointed at the door to the right "Come along…"

"Hn…" Mr Uchiha held up the door to his son, and itachi walked in into the dark room. Itachi could hear that someone was sleeping inside the room. He went up to the bed and saw his mother fast asleep on it.

"Why is mommy sleeping now?" he asked his father.

"She´s just tired…let´s not wake her up yet. "

"To late for that." The sudden voice made Itachi and his father to look up at the bed were his mother was sitting in. "Hello Itachi…" she said.

"Hey mom." Itachi greeted her and jumped up on the bed.

"How are you Itachi…? Wanna see you´re brother?" his mother asked.

"Hn." Itachi said and nodded his head. Right then the door opend up and in came a nurse with something small in her arms.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Uchiha, Here is you´re baby." The nurse said and handed over the baby to Itachi´s mother.

"Ah, look Itachi…here he is. This is you´re brother…" she said and smiled at her elder son. Itachi looked at his brother and the only thought that kept popping up in his mind was the first thing he said about his brother.

"His ugly." Mr Uchiha was leaning against the wall trying his best to stop himself from laughing, Mrs Uchiha on the other hand coulden´t really keep her self.

"Well you see Itachi…he wont look like this for always…" she said

"He wont?" Itachi asked and looked up at his mother´s smiling face

"No, he will grow just like you. "

"Okej…" he said still unsure if this little thing would grow just like himself. "So whats his name?"

"Well we thought about calling him Sasuke…" his father said and walked up to them.

"That's almost sounds like Sano´s name!" Itachi said

"Sano? Who is Sano?" his mother asked him.

"My cat." Itachi said proudly. Mrs Uchiha looked up at her husband who was looking a bit guilty back at her…

"Ah! So you got you´re self a cat! That's wonderful…" she said and hugged her son still a bit confused about it.

"Yeah and a ugly brother too…" Itachi said and looked down at Sasuke who was sleeping in his mothers arms.

"Well Itachi you´ll have to learn to live with him, alright." His father said.

"Hn, then I´m gonna be the one who teach him how to throw shurniken…" Itachi said and looked down at his brother again.

"Fine, you do that. Now lets all go home and meet you´re cat…" his mother said and got up.

Later that day his mother and brother had come home from the hospital and Itachi was lying in his bed together with Sano.

He was thinking about how it would be living with a brother. And if it all would have been more fun if he would have gotten a sister instead…but then again he was some how still happy about the fact that he had gotten a brother and a cat in just two days…

"I just have to live with my ugly little brother…" he said to himself, as he closed his eyes and fell a sleep with Sano lying on top off his stomach purring soundly…

* * *

Ah….so done with this pointless little one shot. Don't ask me why I made it, it was just some thing that popped up in my mind…Well see ya! 


End file.
